


Ace Of Spades

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur receives a mysterious message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _ace of spades_ from [railise](http://railise.livejournal.com/).

Receiving threats and mysterious messages was just an occupational hazard Arthur use to think -- especially when one was a spy for MI5. 

That was until the day he meet his sister’s ex-best friend Gwen -- though Arthur preferred calling her by her full name Guinevere – and fell head over heels for her. That in itself was not a mistake, even though Gwen worked at the agency herself – Gwen was a forensic scientist – it was telling his sister. Though, at the time he thought that Morgana could be trusted being family only to discover that he was wrong. 

And by the time, Merlin and he discovered the truth, that Morgana was in fact aligned with Cenred in trying transporting illegal weapons and devices to terrorists into the country, it was too late for Gwen. 

He found it on his desk, in his apartment, one single card. An Ace of Spades and he knew what he meant immediately. 

_Death_. 

One thing for sure, Arthur knows what he is up against; he knows they won’t make it easy for him to find her. But what they did not estimate were the lengths Arthur and his team were willing to go to find her. How smart, intelligent and the range of skills they all brought to the table. 

Not only that, but they did not know how much of a fighter Gwen was. Arthur knew deep down into the depths of his soul that Gwen was strong, that she would never give up or stop trying to find a way to escape or get a message to him. Though Gwen was only a scientist, in the months of their passionate, loving relationship, he taught her a range of skills. And Gwen was a quick learner. Truly, Arthur even suggested she apply to become an agent herself, she laughed it off though. Told him he was biased and she was best in the lab. 

But lastly what they did not estimate was the top secret science experiments they were doing on using undetectable trackers in humans, nor how advanced the technology was.


End file.
